Hanging by a Moment
by KeepHoldingOnXo
Summary: He was her best friend now. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet every moment he had with her, she seemed to slip through his fingers little by little. A Channy four-shot.
1. If Only She Were Mine Again

**A/N: So, this is just a little 4-5-shot that I came up with. I would really like some actual reviews this time because it feels good to be appreciated for your work. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Sonny With a Chance, or so I just call it "So Random" now? Yes, I am EXTREMELY pissed with Disney's decision to just rename the show like that, I'm annoyed as well. I respect Demi's decision to leave the show, but this means no more Channy, and the fact that Channy ended on a bad foot is just so disappointing to me. Oh well, right?**

Four months. Four. Long. Months. How could I have _possibly _survived this long without her in my life? I needed her badly, but I knew that I screwed up way too much to ever deserve her again, I'm still surprised she can even call me her best friend.

Best Friend. That's all I was to her now. Nothing more, nothing less. If you asked me I would say she'd been punishing me. Her beautiful brown eyes always staring brightly back into mine, her radiant smile that would somehow stop the world to the point that the only thing you could hear was the sound of my beating heart. Torture. It was pure torture.

I, however, am the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, I can't show my feelings like this in public, it's embarrassing. I just have to sit and pretend I don't care, even if the one I've desperately fallen for is slipping through my fingers.

I guess everyone would know who I'm talking about now, huh? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am talking about the one and only Sonny Munroe. She's the most beautiful girl in the world with an amazing heart and soul, and I couldn't have her…at least not anymore.

She broke up with me simply because of my selfish ways, I never thought in a million years that I'd call myself selfish, but after being with someone for over a year and a half, you tend to change. Now she's moved on to Christopher Hamilton "('Chris' for short), the Gladiator off of _Teen Gladiator: Into the Sea_. I've seen the show once and immediately turned the channel, it was horrible, sick, repulsive, every single word that can describe nasty.

People would think that I'd be the jealous ex-boyfriend that trashes their ex's new boyfriend, but that's not true, I actually _tolerated _Chris. He was nice, funny, charming, and handsome, everything I'm not…besides the last two. Everyone loved him and thought that him and Sonny were "perfect for each other", that's where I draw the line. Sonny and I may have had our problems but when were together we were inseparable. We knew what each other thought almost all of the time, we finished each others sentences, we were totally different, but opposites _do _attract after all.

No one never really understood our relationship, neither did we, but that was the point. We had a dysfunctional relationship that involved a lot of tools in order to fix up. I liked our relationship.

As for our relationship now? Like I said before, she's my best friend. At least that's what I tell the magazines, reporters, and my cast mates. She did the same as well. At first I was unsure about how I felt with being close to her again, but then she came to me one night after getting into a fight with Chris, I made her feel better and told her to go and work things out with him (I don't know why), then she cried in my arms and said that she still needed me in her life, we've been closer than ever since then.

I sat in front of my mirror and adjusted the tie that I was wearing with my new tailored suit. Today was the annual Condor Studios Ball. It was pretty fun to be honest. We got to dress up and look fancy, dance all night, and got awards. It was definitely no prom, it was _way _better.

Giving myself another look in the mirror I winked and pointed, clicking my tongue at the same time, before walking out the door. I had a feeling that the ball would be a drag since I had no date and the one that I _wish _I could go with was going with someone else. I still wasn't ready to start going back to my CDC ways and dating a girl every second of every minute, it felt like I would be hurting Sonny somehow, and the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt Sonny…again.

I arrived to the ball fashionably late as always and parked in the back of the large building to avoid paparazzi and their question hounding. The sun was setting and the sky was orange, I squinted my eyes as I walked to the back door. I could tell that Mr. Condor went all out this year to find the perfect place to have the ball. Everything was fancy and well lighted as I walked down the long halls on the marble floor. I couldn't help but smirk at the door handlers standing there looking pitiful as they listened to the music and people inside having the time of their lives. They must hate their own.

"Gentlemen," I said tauntingly as I waited for them to open the door for me.

"Your name, young man?" The man on my left asked as he looked down at his clipboard.

I rolled my eyes, "Chad. Dylan. Cooper." I said slowly. Both men immediately stood up straight and cleared their throats. What amateurs they were. How do you _not _know who I am? I gave them both devilish glares as I walked past them when they opened the double doors. As usual, everyone turned to see me strutting through the door. I held my chin up and winked at two blonde girls that I passed, they swooned of course and I tried not to chuckle.

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper, I see that you've decided to grace us with your wonderful presence finally." I heard, I immediately knew whose voice that belonged to and smiled sheepishly.

"Mr. Condor, I'm flattered, but my presence doesn't come even close to yours." Lie.

"Thank you, son. Now get out of my way." He said the last part flatly.

"Oh, of course!" I moved to the side and waited as he walked past with all of his posse. I made a mental note to myself to never cross paths with Mr. Condor again that night.

I looked around for people to talk to and I surprised myself by walking to none other than the _So Random! _cast. I give props to them for actually dressing appropriately for the occasion, they didn't look _that _bad.

"Good evening, Randoms," I said in a casual tone. All of them turned to me and rolled their eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Heartbreak," Tawni said. Did I mention that none of the Randoms like me besides Sonny?

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Chad?" Grady put in.

"Yeah, I don't believe you have any reason to talk to us, none of us like you," Nico added. Zora shook her head in response.

All of their words kind of hurt me in a way I never thought they would. I knew that they didn't like me, but they didn't have to be so rude about it.

"Whatever," I said, "where's Sonny?"

"Oh, she'll be here soon, _with Christopher_," Tawni emphasized the last part.

I ignored her with that. "You mean to tell me that I wasn't the last one to be fashionably late? Bummer."

Tawni stepped forward and looked back at the rest of the gang. "Come on, guys, something over here stinks," her head shot towards me, "and it's _not _the sushi."

They all walked past me and stuck their tongues out. I walked over to the table they were just standing by and leaned back on it. Yeah, this ball was already getting on my nerves.

I looked over and saw my own cast mates standing in their own circle talking, my eyebrow arched and I walked over towards them. They all smiled at me as I entered the group.

"It's about time you got here, bro," Skyler said and we did our handshake.

"Yeah, Chad, you're always late," Marta whined.

"I _am _Chad Dylan Cooper, sweetheart," I ruffled her hair and she whined again but to Chastity. Then I heard Ferguson chuckle, I looked over at him and waited for him to answer my 'what the heck are you laughing at?' face.

"Sonny and Chris are going to enter the door at any moment and I'm just wondering what your facial expression will look like." Ferguson looked at Skyler and they began to make the possible faces that I would be making.

"You guys are a bunch of a-" I didn't get to finish that sentence because the doors opened loudly and Christopher Hamilton walked in with the most breathtaking thing in the world: Sonny Munroe. She had her arm looped in his and she smiled brightly. She was wearing a strapless light pink dress that flowed all the way down to the floor. There were black swirls of ribbons in the front that led to the back. The front was also decorated with a small corset of diamonds that reflected off the light perfectly. Her hair was black and brown looking at the same time. It was all of over the place in spiral curls, which made it all the more sexier.

My mouth was open and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I immediately shut it and swallowed the huge lump in my throat. She was so beautiful. _So beautiful._

I felt a twinge of pain when I looked at Chris and how good he looked in his tuxedo. His light brown hair seemed to glow, as well as his green eyes. I forced myself to look away before I could inflict anymore harm on myself than I already did.

All of my cast mates were staring at the scene as well, I wish I had a camera because their faces were priceless, but one wonders what mine looked like.

Once the doors closed shut again, people began to whisper.

"_Oh my gawd, did you see that just now?" _

"_They are so cute together!"_

"_Isn't Chris just __**so **__hot? Sonny must be one of the luckiest girls on the planet."_

"_Man, Sonny Munroe just topped my Hottest Hottie List, bro."_

"_Chad Dylan Cooper must be wanting to jump off a cliff right now. I don't blame him."_

"_On a scale of one to ten, who's hotter? Chad or Chris? I vote Chris!"_

Somehow I began to think that this would be the worst night of my life.

**A/N: Leave a cute review, make me smile. =)**


	2. The Dance May Be Our Last

**A/N Welp, here is the next chapter to my 4 parter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny With a Chance.**

I watched as Sonny walked over to her cast mates and gave out a round of hugs. She smiled and grabbed Chris's hand again, he entwined their fingers and tightened the hold. I closed my eyes for a moment and remembered back to the time when I was able to do that. The tingles I would feel every time I did that, now my hand was just burning with desire to do it again.

I was wondering if I should just avoid talking to Sonny all together but quickly shook my head to that. She was my best friend, and best friends don't avoid each other.

Right after that thought, I managed to accidentally make eyes contact with Sonny and I saw her smile even brighter. She let go of Chris's hand and practically ran over to me. I met her halfway and she wrapped her arms around me for a hug. I inhaled her scent and tried desperately hard not to close my eyes because I was drowning in the moment. I suddenly remembered our surroundings and gently pushed her away. Sonny let go of me and gave me a funny look. I nudged my head over towards Chris slightly and she suddenly got the message.

"Well, Chad, I can honestly say that you look even more handsome in a tux than your regular wear," Sonny finally said.

I smiled at her voice. "And you look beautiful, as always," I took her hand and kissed her palm. My lips quivered at touching her skin and my heart sped up a little bit when she brought a hand up to brush a strand of hair out of my face.

She smiled that special smile that she only had for me and my knees suddenly got weak. She would kill me one of these days.

"Thank you," she said.

I opened my mouth to engage in more conversation, but then I heard, "Hey guys, what's up?" I looked over Sonny's shoulder and saw Chris walking over and smiling. I knew that he was watching us and saw everything that we just did, which is basically why he came over in the first place.

"Hey, Chris, I was just about to go and get me some punch." I said. Sonny narrowed her eyes at me and then I gave Chris a polite smile. I knew that if I was rude to him tonight Sonny would never let me hear the end of it.

"Well, I hope you have a good rest of the night." Meaning_: I hope you have a good night watching me dance the night away with the girl you're still in love with. _He bent down into Sonny's ear and whispered, "Wanna dance, babe?" Sonny smiled and nodded. She gave me a small nudge on the shoulder before walking passed me and towards the dance floor with Chris. I stood there for another moment before taking in a shallow breath and walking to a table to sit down at.

I couldn't believe that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was sitting alone at a table watching everybody else have fun._ I'm the life of the party for crying out loud! _Chastity and Marta motioned me to come over to them and dance a few times, but I always shook my head. They would pout but then forget all about me and start dancing again. I looked away when all of the slow songs came on because I didn't want to accidentally lay my eyes on Sonny wrapping her arms around Chris, and Chris wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist, it made my stomach drop just thinking about it. Instead, I just rested my hand under my chin. Another slow song came on and I let out a frustrated groan.

"If you asked me, that sounded like someone who is in _desperate _need of a dance," a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Sonny's face and I smiled in response. She had her hand pulled out in front of my face as if I said yes already. I gladly accepted it and she pulled me up from my chair. I tried hard to ignore the wonderful sensation that was shooting up from my hand, to my arm, to my entire body. I also tried to ignore the eyes that were watching us as we walked by.

Something crossed my mind as we almost reached the dance floor. "Where's Chris?" I asked.

"I told him to get me some punch and find us a place to sit."

"How sneaky of you," I chuckled. Sonny stopped and turned towards me, our faces were only a few inches away from each other.

"I'm not being sneaky, Chad," she stated, "Chris knows that we have a lot of history and how much you mean to me, he understands."

I swallowed hard. How could I even compete with a guy like that? If I were Chris I'd kick my own butt! I looked away from her for a moment, then I realized that she had took my hand and placed it firmly on her waist. I looked back at her and watched as she grabbed my other hand and placed her own on my shoulder. I shuttered at the feeling of having her so close to me. Then, we began to dance to the slow beating of the song.

I looked at her cautiously for a moment and started to wonder if this was really a good idea or not. After we get done dancing, she's just going to go back to Chris again and then I'll be more heartbroken than ever. But right now, it felt like we were the only two people in the world that existed.

"What are you thinking about?" Sonny asked.

_You_, I wanted to say. "Nothing much. Have you been having fun?"

Sonny smiled, "Yeah, it's been fun. The guys are really warming up to Chris."

"I bet," I muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed, "I mean, they'd rather have you with him than with me because they hate me. I'm not surprised."

"They don't hate you. They're just looking out for me. They don't want me to get hurt like-"

"-the last time?" I half finished, half asked her.

"Yeah," she said in a breathless tone."

The slow song continued on and I pulled her closer to me, causing her to clutch my shoulder a little but more. I stared directly into her chocolate brown eyes and I could feel that spark that we've always had go through my body. I could tell that she felt the same way because she stared back at me with the look of desire in her eyes. I could feel myself wanting to lean in to kiss her, but I quickly leaned away and looked away from her, too bad my eyes landed on Chris who was standing on the edge of the dance floor in rage.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

I looked back at her and sighed, "Sonny, I can't do this."

Her hands slid down my shoulders and to her sides. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if I do this to myself anymore, I'll just end up hurting myself even more."

Sonny began to shake her head. "Please, let's not do this, Chad. Things are going to well to just…" she trailed off.

I backed away from her. "That's why I'm stopping myself. Sonny…I think you should go talk to Chris now. I'll…see you around." I turned away from her and began to walk away but then I felt her grab my wrist and pull me back to her.

"W-what do you mean 'I'll see you around'?" Sonny's voice trembled a little. "Chad, you're my best friend."

"That's the thing, Sonny, I don't think, nor can I just be your best friend. Bye." I gently took her hand off my wrist and gave it a gentle kiss before walking through the crowd of other people and leaving her on the dance floor. I walked out of the back door before anybody could realize what happened.

When I reached my car I sat there for a few minutes, then I pounded on my steering wheel; again, and again, and again until I finally leaned forward on it and let out a small cry.

**A/N D'awh, poor Chad! It'll get better for him…at least I hope! Don't be shy, leave a review. ****:)  
><strong>


End file.
